Walker
A walker is a Herobrine like creature with 25 Life Points , which is equal to 12 and a half hearts. They are able to carry swords (all tiers), healing staves, bombs, spears and normal bows, and healing staffs. They can be equipped with chainmail all the way up to diamond armor. : Walkers can be found in Limbo, Castle dungeons , and Underwater dungeons. These castle dungeons are to this day very often found in snowy areas, and are made of a small village that leads to the castle. A similar NPC found in Hexxit is the Pirate mob. Spawning : Walkers are spawned from a mob spawner. Unlike most mob spawners, these have no spinning mob in the middle, no fire, and will only spawn 1 walker per spawner. As soon as the walker is spawned, the mob spawner will be destroyed. Walkers will spawn in peacefull mode, so be careful. They will not attack : you until they see you or until they are you get too close to them. : Types of Walkers : There are several types of walkers: Regular walkers that carry swords (armor and weapons range from chainmail to diamond), Archer walkers which carry bows (be careful because these walkers do a lot of damage and have a relatively fast fire rate), Defender walkers that carry swords and sheilds (these can take a lot of damage, so use a Poison Staff if you have one), Bomber walkers that will throw fireballs at you (if it is a wooden environment, bring a Salamanders Eye to put out the fire and reflect the fireballs, otherwise you can deflect the fiery balls of doom by hitting them with your sword), and Boss walkers which carry an ender sword, sheild and have a cape on their back (these will be the last walker you will fight as you work your way up the castle/tower/dungeon. He is verrrrry powerful with 250 hit points, so keep your distance. Recomended attack aproach is to work him down with a Poisen Staff while sneaking so he does not see you, th : en hit him with a bow. Remember the poisen staff will NOT kill, yet it will bring its enemies down to 1 hit point. Upon killing him he will drop his ender sword. As he takes damage, his armor will start to break off, allowing you to do more damage to him.) : Be ware of rare walkers with potion effects coming off of them. These are extremely powerfull and dangerous, and upon hitting you can cause negative potion effects such as blindness, weakness, slowness, etc. Killing these types of mobs and walkers is recomended so long as you keep your distance because they can drop very rare items, such as an enchanted Frezite Axe, Metiorite leggings, enchanted diamond swords, etc. (That is some of the things I got.) : Castles : The castles that the walkers inhibit spawn naturally (which is realllly cool) : and have large rooms and plenty of space that is needed when running heavily modded games such as Hexxit. There is also chests in many of the rooms, so make sure to loot them as they have food, rare enchanted weapons and armor, essences (wind, fire, dark, ice, water, etc.), and valuables (diamonds, emerald, gold, lapiz, etc.) If you want, you can spawn villagers that will inhibit in the houses, this way you have someone to trade items with and you get company. Be creative, and turn your castle into something awesome, and keep an eye out for them. Raiding battle towers can also help you with conquering these castles because the chests in the battle towers have rare items and plenty of diamonds. : Below is a slideshow of the castle that I found and am currently moving in to. 2013-07-07_15.16.18.png|1 house outside of the main castle. 2013-07-07_15.14.52.png|Large open area on 3rd floor. 2013-07-07_15.13.18.png|5 small houses that are within the castle walls. 2013-07-07_15.13.47.png|Tree garden on the top floor. Pillars and walkways are seen in background. 2013-07-07_15.14.26.png|Entrance into the castle 2013-07-07_10.38.58.png|Castle from a flying view. Totally moving in! (This spawned naturally) Category:Spawning Category:Frezite Axe Category:Poison staff